Plasma Monkey
The Plasma Monkey (Not to be confused with a Plasma vision Super Monkey) is a half mutant-half robotic Monkey that has four plasma tentacles that he can use to swing like a whip (Think of the plasma whip in BSM2) when the bloons are not in his range, the tentacles will move around independently and stick themselves onto bloons (Up to 3 at once per tentacle), no matter where the bloons may be. The tentacles each pop 2 layers when being used to whip bloons. When they are moving independently, they each pop 2 layers per 3 seconds. It costs 700$ on easy, 915$ on medium, 1190$ on hard, and 1350$ on Impoppable. Has the range of a 2/X dart monkey that's enhanced by a monkey beacon village. Path 1 Ragin' Plasma Tornado: The Plasma Monkey spins around and creates a powerful tornado that tosses back bloons and pops 4 layers using its plasma tentacles every 6 seconds, for 3 seconds at a time when bloons are in range. Also makes the Plasma tentacles move 25% faster and pop bloons faster (2 layers every 2.5 sec.) when moving independently. 1,110$/1,300$/$1,480$/1,560$ 'Plasma Breath: '''Adds a powerful plasmatic breath attack that has wide and long reach, and pops 2 layers per projectile. (Think of a Dragon's breath esque attack except it's three times as wide and has 3 times as much reach). 1,870$/2,000$/2,450$/3,000$ '''Exploding Plasma Tentacles: '''The plasma tentacles now cause explosions upon contact with Bloons (And the attack speed of the tower is increased by 50%). Each explosion pops 6 layers of Bloon (Each explosion is as big, if not slightly bigger, as the spike mines explosion). Also makes the tentacles move 75% faster when moving independently. 5000$/7500$/9000$/10,000$ '''Ultra Plasma Breath: '''Triples the width, and doubles the reach and fire-rate of the Plasma breath, causes it to pop 10 layers per projectile, and makes it so radioactive that it pops Bloons 4 times per second in it's range (Think Monkey Sub Reactor.), even when it is not attacking them (But it still has to be shooting the plasma breath for this to happen). And, as a bonus it allows the Plasma Monkey to use it's plasma breath, and whip bloons while it is using its tornado attack! 16,550$/19,780$/23,000$/24,990$ Path 2 '''Bigger Tentacles: '''Increases the size of each tentacle so that each one can latch onto 9 bloons at once. 2,020$/2,450$/3,000$/3,245$ '''Plasma shock: '''Each tentacle now sometimes zaps Bloons with a highly potent shock of plasmatic lightning that pops 1 layer and paralyzes bloons for 2.5 seconds. Each lightning shock can shock up to 14 Bloons at once. 2,515$/2,950$/3,120$/3,410$ '''Hyper Plasma Ray: '''The Plasma Monkey now sometimes (Every 1.5 seconds) shoots a long, wide, solid beam of laser that can pop up to 150 bloons and 4 layers at once from it's eyes. (The laser Shot is 1.6 times wider than the dragon's breath's flames, and the laser slightly resembles the beam from the Ray Of Doom, except it's not a constant beam like the Ray of doom. The laser is purple with green glow and plasmatic lightning sparks surrounding it.) 5,670$/6,200$/6,580$/7,000$ '''Doom-A-ray: '''Now the Plasma Monkey's ray is made of pure Doom energy, which allows its lasers to pop up to 500 bloons at once. It also allows the laser to seek out bloons independently (Or you can change the tower's setting to allow you to control the ray shot) It now also shoots 5 rays at a time, 3.5 times as fast, and pops 20 layers at a time per laser. (The Laser's color now changes to blue with a blue glow and yellow super-plasmatic lightning sparks surrounding the laser.) '''Ability: '''Doom-A-Blast: The Plasma Monkey charges up for a second, then goes full blast and shoots a huge, wide, solid, constant Blue Beam of pure doom energy that you can control the aim of, for 9 seconds. The Beam has infinite pierce and pops 40 layers per frame. (It also has the width of the range of a 1/X Dart Monkey. 89,000$/95,000$/99,990$/103,000$ Tier 5 Upgrades (Path 1 tier 5) Ultra Destructive Tentacles: Makes the Tentacles so huge that they can pick up and toss around MOAB Class bloons like toys! Each time a tentacle touches a MOAB class bloon, and for every 0.2 seconds it stays on it does 650 damage. (The upgrade also adds 6 more tentacles to the Monkey.) 380,000$/420,000$/440,000$/460,700$ (Costs 8000 MM to buy the Upgrade for use in games). (Path 2 tier 5) The Six Plasma Monkeys Of Justice: '''Ability: '''Calling in all Plasma Monkeys! Six Plasma Monkeys will fly across the screen (Super monkey storm style As fast as a supply drop ace) one at a time causing havoc on the playing field. Each Monkey does a different thing! (Note: Each monkey goes by in random order) 490,000$/528,000$/565,000$/588,000$ ''Jack-ales: He rushes into the screen (Then circles around in the center of the map twice) before flying away, bombing the screen with powerful ice bombs (Each Ice bomb explosion is as large as a 4/X mortar's explosion, and pops 15 layers per explosion) that pop and freeze bloons (Even MOAB classes, doing 20x damage to them) for long periods of time(8 seconds). In addition, each bomb sprouts tall pillars of icy spikes that freeze and pop up to 600 bloons before melting, but when they do melt they explode out several icy shards that go very far. Blu-rion-et: She flies up past the screen then comes by again in a sideways motion sideways while using her Black hole powers to suck all bloons (even moab class) inside, doing massive damage (5 dmg every 0.05 frames) (the Black hole also leaves mini-holes on the track that trap up to 1000 bloons in a vortex while popping them of 10 layers every second). Then she takes them off the screen and disposes of the bloons(By damaging them with the massive black hole offscreen for 15 seconds). (If they aren't destroyed, they come back in from the entrance with the health they have left). In addition, the more bloons that get sucked in, the more mini Black holes will be left on the track. Spe-lurge-eon: Spe-lurge-eon flies in from the right side of the screen then circles around in a figure 8 motion in the center of the map, then spits 5 Plasmatic Goop bombs 1 at a time, giving it a 1 second break in between. Each Goop bomb has full map coverage and destroys all bloons on screen, while setting MOAB class bloons ablaze and covering them with the Goop, which slows them down by 90% and does 200 damage every .9 seconds, plus an additional 100 every .9 seconds due to being set ablaze. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers